


You Belong to Me

by LunaIssabella



Series: Bill Bubblé [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Bill Bubblé AU, Bill cantante AU, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Oh can’t you see, you belong to me? —el joven se estremece. Siente su garganta cerrarse y su corazón apretarse.</p><p>Eso es aterrador y electrizante, la clara demarcación de propiedad y la obvia dedicatoria le hacen temblar, un repentino sudor frío se desliza por su espalda y pasa saliva.</p><p>Au</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong to Me

**You Belong to me**

_Cada vez que respires y cada movimiento que hagas_

_Cada lazo que rompas, cada paso que des…_

_Estaré observándote._

_¿Oh, no puedes ver que me perteneces?_

_Cada movimiento que haga, cada paso que des._

_Estaré observándote._

_**Every Breath You Take –The Police, Cover by Chase Holfelder** _

 

El clima fuera es frío, digno de un día de invierno como ese. Pero dentro del bar del hotel  _GF_ el clima es perfecto. Las luces bajas, la calidez del ambiente, las bebidas y las risas que son casi cuchicheos. El joven bar-tender mira a los clientes mientras prepara algunas bebidas. Sus ojos castaños no pierden de vista ningún gesto, más por aburrimiento que por verdadero interés. Cuando estaban cerca de navidad el bar parecía llenarse y eso hacia feliz a su jefe.

Suspira con suavidad y coloca las bebidas que estaba preparando en una bandeja que la joven mesera casi idéntica a él alza mientras le sonríe. Le devuelve la sonrisa y acomoda su castaño cabello.

El encargado de eventos del hotel y del bar se para en la tarima, toca el micrófono y carraspea para que todos le presten atención.

—Buenas noches, damas y caballeros. Nos alegra tenerlos aquí esta noche, estamos a menos 5 grados afuera, demasiado caliente para el clima usual —la gente ríe y el presentador sonríe ampliamente—. Para entrar en calor, además de sus deliciosas bebidas servidas amablemente por nuestros hermosas y hermosos meseros —señala a los susodichos que se mueven con diligencia entre las mesas, dejando con cortesía las bebidas, contribuyendo al ambiente relajado del lugar—. Denle un fuerte aplauso a nuestro artista preferido que hoy les trae un regalo especial.

Las mesas se llenan del ruido de los aplausos, algunas personas ríen, las mujeres jóvenes se sonrojan cuando un hombre alto, de porte elegante e increíblemente guapo sube a la tarima. Ajusta las mangas de su traje de tres piezas, pasa una mano por su rubio cabello, algo más largo que de costumbre, y le sonríe a su público.

El bar-tender podría jurar que algunas chicas, y uno que otro chico, perdió al aliento ante el gesto. Él mismo no puede evitar sonrojarse cuando los ojos del hombre, de un extraño azul dorado, se posan en él por breves segundos.

—Buenas noches a todos los presentes —saluda, una sonrisa ladeada toma posesión de sus labios—. Espero disfruten de la velada.

Las luces bajan un poco más, dejándolos casi en penumbras, y el sonido de un piano se deja escuchar a la vez que las palabras caen de sus labios como roció, hipnótico. Los presentes cierran los ojos y se dejan deleitar, incluso los meseros dejan lo que hacen para dejarse envolver por la letra de la canción, muy conocida por todos, pero nueva al mismo tiempo a sus oídos.

El cantante modula su voz al ritmo de la melodía, sus ojos vuelven al bar-tender que se sonroja aún más, embobado por la intensidad de la mirada.

— _ **Oh can't you see, you belong to me?**_ —el joven se estremece. Siente su garganta cerrarse y su corazón apretarse.

Eso es aterrador y electrizante, la clara demarcación de propiedad y la obvia dedicatoria le hacen temblar, un repentino sudor frío se desliza por su espalda y pasa saliva.

El cantante, que sigue cada una de sus reacciones, logra evitar a tiempo una carcajada. Le encantaba provocar eso en el chico. No parecía caer en el influjo de su voz, pero era propenso a enredarse en sus gestos y acciones. Y eso le encantaba.

— _ **Every bonds you brake, every steps you take**_ —se permite cerrar sus ojos y cargar sus palabras de todo el sentido que pudiesen tener. Sostiene con suavidad el micrófono e imagina sus dedos alrededor del cuello del bar-tender, aprieta sus dedos y los suelta, acaricia el micrófono con suavidad.

Lame sus labios con lentitud mientras las últimas palabras se escapan. La música poco a poco se acaba y el silencio ciñe el lugar. Abre sus ojos y sonríe, eso parece romper el encantamiento pues todo el mundo aplaude con frenesí.

Hace una reverencia, sonríe con falso encanto y se pierde tras las cortinas del escenario, no sin antes lanzar una última mirada al bar-tender.

–––––––––––––––––––

Se coloca sus guantes y su bufanda. Se asegura que su nariz quede bien cubierta y suspira. Pasa una mano por su castaño cabello, aún nervioso por las reacciones de su cuerpo. No es la primera vez que le pasa. Desde que entro a trabajar al bar el cantante del lugar le traía loco. Fue la manera en que lo miro, la manera en que le dedico cada frase.

Sacude su cabeza y termina de acomodar su gabardina. Listo para enfrentar el frío, atraviesa la puerta de salida para empleados, solo. Hacía rato su hermana se había adelantado para evitar la parte más fría de la madrugada, y a él le tocaba andar las calles del pueblo con el horrendo clima.

En momentos así desea fervientemente poder tener un auto, en uno estaría bastante calientito.

Sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por un fuerte brazo que ciñe su cintura y el calor de otro cuerpo contra su espalda.

—¿A qué tanto le das vueltas pequeño  _Pino_? —susurran en su oído y un escalofrío le recorre.

—Se… Señor Cipher —murmura, reconoce la voz, imposible no hacerlo. La rica y atemorizante risa del hombre hace sus piernas disolverse como gelatina, de no estar sostenido por el otro estaría en el suelo.

—Por favor, te he dicho que me llames Bill —dice el hombre colocándose a su lado y aprieta su brazo contra su cintura, pegándolo más a él.

—Bill —susurra y sus mejillas se colorean.— ¿Se me quedó algo dentro?

El rubio niega, sus ojos brillan y una sonrisa depredadora separa sus labios.

—Para nada, Dipper, solo quería acompañarte.

Dipper frunce el ceño, tanta amabilidad le resulta extraña. Bill Cipher no era conocido precisamente por su amabilidad. Fuera del hotel, resultaba incluso algo excéntrico, y eso era lo menos dicho por los habitantes del pueblo, pero a los extranjeros les parecía exótico y solo por eso conservaba su trabajo. Al menos eso decía su hermana.

—Puedo ir solo a casa, señor Cipher —dice con toda la delicadeza de la que es capaz—. Gracias por su ofrecimiento.

—Oh está bien pequeño Pino —golpea suave su frente, demora un poco en apartar su dedo, con el que acaricia superficialmente la marca que sabe está ahí—. Hasta mañana, duerme bien y trata de no resfriarte.

El hombre ríe y se aleja de él tarareando. Dipper se pregunta porque no llevaba ni siquiera un mísero par de guantes. Como si el frío no le afectase en nada.

Suspira y frota sus manos. Debe llegar pronto a casa o se congelará.

Mientras camina a paso veloz siente un par de ojos seguirle pero lo atribuye a su paranoia. A esa hora nadie andaba paseando por el pueblo y menos con ese clima. Por suerte la casita que compartía con su hermana no estaba tan lejos del hotel así que pronto la ve entre la nieve y el viento.

Sube el pórtico de dos en dos y busca la llave. Mientras remueve todo lo que está en su bolcillo le parece escuchar un tarareo suave y envolvente. Su cuello hormiguea y todo su cuerpo se tensa pero al girarse no hay nadie tras él. Sacude su cabeza, hace frío y está cansado, se dice, no es más que su, demasiado activa, imaginación.

Asiente para sí y entra en la casita con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido.

No ve a pocos pasos del pórtico un par de ojos azul dorado que se tornan totalmente amarillos, como dos faros en medio de la niebla. El aullar del viento acalla una risa casi demoniaca y arrastra el bajo susurro de una melodía conocida por muchas pero nueva en ese tono de voz hipnótico.

_**Every move you make, every steps you take. I'll be watching you.** _


End file.
